koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fu Xi
Fu Xi (onyomi: Fukki) is often known as one of the Three Sovereigns in Chinese history, or one of the lords who started civilization. His reign was said to have prospered like no other before it. In Chinese mythology, he is known as a half-human, half-serpent deity who is Nuwa's brother and husband. Within various mythological tales, nearly all divine beings kowtow before him and treat him with the highest pinnacle of respect. During his Dynasty Warriors debut, both he and Nuwa are only available in Free Mode. His character revamp for the Warriors Orochi series is considered his permanent Warriors counterpart. He uses the same attire, voice, and persona for his later appearances in the Dynasty Warriors series. Role in Games :"You're the man, Fu Xi!" ::~~San Zang; Warriors Orochi 2 Warriors Orochi In Orochi's scenario, Fu Xi first appears in the world with Nu Wa and Taigong Wang in an attempt to stop Orochi. With other fellow mystics, he acts as one of the army's secondary leaders. His contribution during the battle is conjuring mindless doubles of Orochi and Da Ji to attack the serpent army. In the end, the trio are defeated and forced to recuperate. During the main story in Warriors Orochi 2, he appears at Lou Sang Village to help Sakon and Zhang Jiao against Dong Zhuo. Pleased with Sakon's cunning, he leaves once the battle is finished. He later appears to help Sakon's army rescue Kanetsugu in the midst of a fire attack. He warns them that it is only an illusion and cuts off the source. As Sakon draws near him, Fu Xi will explain that he was testing the mortal and will evaluates the threat that Kiyomori poses. He continues to observe the strategist's plans when he becomes a part of the Samurai forces. When they successfully slay Orochi X, he is the last person to see Sakon leave. He has an additional dream stage with his mystic comrades in Musou OROCHI Z as they face the heroes from both time periods at once to prove the might of mystics. During the battle at Chi Bi, he spots the fire attack movements issued by Zhou Yu and defeats the accompanying Zhu Ran and Mitsunari. He is additionally amused with Nobunaga's confidence against him. Content to leave humanity to their fate, Fu Xi returned to the mystic realm after Orochi's second death. Sensing the serpent army's reemergence, however, he descended once more to support Nobunaga's forces. After the coalition beat him at Honnōji, Fu Xi is impressed and immediately allies his allegiance to them in the heat of battle. He and Nuwa later defy their leader Susano'o and lend their power to save humanity from the crumbling dimensional world. In Ultimate, the heroes travel back to Fu Xi's further past before Orochi was born with the hopes of finding a way to defeat Tamamo, when he talks about the late Heavenly Emperor, if he was still alive to stop this endless madness. They soon learn Orochi's past, who was in fact none other than his best friend, Yinglong, whom Tamamo manipulates into the Serpent King, and gain the Heavenly Emperor's trust through their adventure. He is last seen alongside Kaguya and the other Sovereigns, and together, they send the humans back to their respective times after Kyūbi's defeat. Unlike the other Mystics, Fu Xi was stranded in the Mystic Realm at Warriors Orochi 4. Guarding the entrance of the Mystic Realm, Fu Xi blocks off any potential intruders as well as any disturbance that threatens the Mystic Army. When Sun Wukong, allied with the Asgardians, attempts to attack the gateway to the Mystic Realm, Fu Xi is finally able to exit the realm to the mortal realm to aid his allies. After the defeat of Kiyomori and Sun Wukong, Fu Xi is filled in with the details during his absence by Kaguya and Sanzang, and he joins the Coalition to fight Odin. He assists the Coalition in slaying Orochi, bidding Yinglong farewell once more. Receiving a letter from Taigong Wang, he arrived to meet the boy, only for both to realize that this was a trick by the Asgardian forces on them. Fighting through the deception and rescuing the other mystics that fell for the deceit, Fu Xi begins growing concerned at the power that Loki and Odin have in store. Dynasty Warriors Fu Xi is an optional playable character in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 once players have accumulated enough Community Points to purchase him. The same game includes a bonus downloadable scenario in which he and Nu Wa test humanity's might and integrity. He later acts as one of the star characters for the Kunlun Mountains update in Dynasty Warriors: Online, as players can obtain parts of his costume for their avatars as well as his weapon. Character Information Personality Implied to have originally been an enthusiastic and brave youth, Fu Xi matures into a resolute and debonair individual. He is usually modest of his divine origin and prefers to be a little more practical in his methods, sparing usage of his sorcery unless he fights against other supernatural beings. Compared to his mystic comrades, he has an early appreciation for humanity yet is hesitant to join them immediately. He feels they need to prove their worth to him and Fu Xi tries to play the part of observer like other mystics. However, he lacks the patience to stick to the role for long and is eager to join the fight himself. Within the Asian script, his rough lines have a slight tone noting his regal origins and age, and uses the "washi" pronoun. Fu Xi teases Taigong Wang as a young boy, which implies that he is much older than the young man in the ancient world. Based on his dialogue with Nuwa, he is the stronger of the two cultured mystics. Therefore, if he encounters her as an enemy, Fu Xi promises to hold back for her. Other than his fellow mystics, Fu Xi shares friendly ties with Sakon. He is amused by the warrior's vigor and wit, feeling proud of the general he chose to watch over. The other human who captures his interest is the surreal Nobunaga. Amongst his foes, he shares special quotes with Da Ji and Keiji. He shares additional conversations with Susano'o, Nezha, and Kaguya in the third title. In Ultimate, he is also known to be close with Yinglong, acting has his more open minded foil. Due to the events of learn of Orochi's origins, Fu Xi too also has a determined and responsible side to himself despite his jolly front, as he still carries the guilt of not being able to save the Heavenly Emperor in the original timeline to this day. 4'' gives him additional dialogues with Huang Gai, who is embarrassed to share his stories to the older mystic Character Symbolism Fu Xi's third weapon is originally named after the Four Gods. His sword embodies the power of all four divine beasts with each strike. His fourth weapon is named after him in terms of the origins of his said name; one account of his birth has his mother being impregnated purely from a god's footstep. Substituting for Suiren, a legendary inventor of fire, he became the emperor. Whilst in rule, he invented the Ba gua, used a spider's silk to teach people to fish, and domesticated animals for cooking. In a few accounts, his surname was actually Feng. Due to the people frequently bowing and groveling (伏) to worship him, Fu Xi became his well-known nickname. Other names are said to have been created in honor of his contributions to the people. His fifth weapon in Asian ports mentions the term Fengshen, which literally means to assign ranks to gods. When paired with the sword, it means he is judging his foes and striking them down for an eternal place in the afterlife. As a side note, the term is popularly known from the novel, ''Fengshen Yanyi. Within the tale, one of Jiang Ziya's primary objectives for participating in the war against King Zhou is to assign gods from the warriors who fall in battle. Voice Actors *David Lodge - Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) *Gao Shenlong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Kenji Nojima - Dynasty Warriors series (Japanese) *Hiroki Yasumoto - Warriors Orochi series, Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Fu Xi/Quotes *"Come, fight like a true warrior." *"Do not be fooled! This all is just an illusion!" *"Be a good little hermit and head back to your own moldy little realm, will you?" :"Oh, I will. With your head under my arm." ::~~''Da Ji and Fu Xi; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Now that is a sword Benkei could make use of!" :"Your mortal coil wouldn't even be able to pick it up." ::~~''Benkei and Fu Xi; Warriors Orochi 2 PSP'' *"Gahaha! It's nice drinking with you, Fu Xi, but don't you find it a little... lacking in color?" :"Haha, I hear what you're saying, Sakon. Alright, I'll bring Nuwa with me next time." :"That's okay. Just the thought of seeing her icy smile as I try to pick her up gives me the chills." ::~~Sakon and Fu Xi; Warriors Orochi 3 *"I respect your abilities, Fu Xi. I must keep training until I am worthy to stand next to you in battle." :"I guess you could say that Ying... longs to be my equal. Gwahahaha!" :"I think I can probably do without matching your sense of humor." ::~~Yinglong and Fu Xi; Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : A broad slash that breaks guards. : , : Fu Xi swings his weapon upwards to the left. Launches. : , , : Fu Xi thrusts his weapon forward with a focused two-handed strike, stunning targets on grounded hit or knocking them back on airborne hit. : , , , : A strong horizontal slash to the right. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , , ( ): Lifts sword upward via an uppercut slash, then if is tapped again, Fu Xi flies upward with a reaping meteor slash finisher. : , , , , , , ( ): Rapidly skewers his sword in front of himself per input, followed by an overhead backwards launch (and thus can also hit behind himself) : : A series of revolving swings that start from a low sweeping orientation ending a clearing spin. : , : Swipes the sword in mid-air. :Dashing : A sliding low-sweeping slash to his left. Horse Moveset : : Fu Xi leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. : Dynasty Warriors 4 Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes; note that his moveset along with Nuwa's is only available for edit characters in this title. :R3: Surrounds the user with red sparks of light to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset : : Fu Xi rushes forward with a grab with his free hand. Once he connects, he upper-slashes his target in a leftward turn (that launches) ending with a reap that inflicts crashing knockback. The fastest attacking grab in the game, and can activate elements. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Continuous piercing stabs, followed by a horizontal stunning turn swipe. : : , : Flips in midair and falls straight down with a sword slam to cause a quake. :L1, : Counters with his C4. Dynasty Warriors 5 Remains the same with the following additions/changes: Ground Moveset : ( ): Flails his sword around himself once for a leaping spiraling slash to the left, ending with a wide clearing leftward slash upon landing. : , , , , : Slam-plants his sword onto the ground with a single-handed strike, creating a ripple launch with the fire element. : , , , , , , ( ): Same as before, only the final attack causes a quake. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Fu Xi restarts his C4 chain. : (True): Leaps up and slams his sword to emit a lightning bolt storm around himself. : , : A forward slow flip in the air, followed by a slam onto the ground for a fire ripple. ;Warriors Orochi 2 Gains a new ability. Removes bow moveset from previous games. :R1: Charges forward with a long leap and slams the ground to emit a yin-yang symbol shockwave, followed by a delayed fire ripple. :Triple Attack 1: Sends forth a stream of air flying within a certain range. :Triple Attack 2: Slams the floor with enough force to generate a massive wind pillar. :Triple Attack 3: Swings weapon to produce powerful air gusts. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Power to Technique. Gains the ability to sidestep, sidestep-dash attack and to critically hit, along with a new Type Action. : , , , , : Same as before, only it now sends a very short-distanced vertical air wave forward instead. : , : Same as before, but now carries a massive amount of aerial momentum, and unleashes a normal ground-hitting quake instead. : : Same as before, but now only lasts a set duration and always uses the original True Musou finisher. Activates attributes on the final blow. :R1: Unleashes a powerful strike from levitating his sword with both hands, slamming it on the ground in front of him for a huge shockwave. The gesture where he brings his sword back as he levitates it has a hitbox that produces a lightning effect. Activates attributes. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Performs a slanted spinning uppercut slash followed up by an cutting wave directed at the ground that causes a quake. Activates attributes on all hits, but has no turning-ability for the duration which makes it hard to aim. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Fu Xi mainly uses the large blade moveset in this title. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Fu Xi's moveset is also available for edit characters in the Dynasty Warriors series. Fu Xi focuses on slower attacks with better crowd control; his broad swings can cover a huge range and are also useful in dueling officers. His C3 allows him daze his opponent to give him more room for attacking. His C4 is a good move to control the crowds by scattering peons, and his C6 performs a stab that is good for one-on-one combat. Fu Xi's C1 in Dynasty Warriors 4 is useful both in crowds and against a single officer. This move is removed and replaced in Dynasty Warriors 5 to allow for easier juggling along with clearing crowds. His C5 has some of the greatest damage potential of his entire moveset in the fourth game when coupled with a Vorpal Orb. Warriors Orochi Warriors Orochi 2 builds upon the strengths he has in Dynasty Warriors with an added defense against interrupts while attacking. Good elements to fuse on his weapons are Agility, Flash, Bolt, Slay, and Range. However, the third title improves his R1 Type Action by a notable amount, as Fu Xi in both the vanilla version of the installment and in the Ulitmate expansion is the only character who can activate elemental and absorption attributes on both grounded and airborne Type Actions; while this often doesn't give him the power to one-shot most generals with ease, it gives him a very large amount of sustain. Weapons :See also: Fu Xi/Weapons Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Orochi, King of Serpents Gallery Fu_Xi_Concept_Artwork_(DW3).png|Dynasty Warriors 3 concept Fuxi.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render FuXi - WO3 Render.png|Warriors Orochi render Fuxi-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Musou Orochi Z Fuxi-dwsf2awakened.jpg|Fury form in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters